


暖色调的黑

by spadeK



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Arthur Conan Doyle Canon References, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Platonic Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Song Lyrics, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: 1. 原文出自《波西米亚丑闻》2. 原文出自《魔鬼之足》，科尼什半岛为原作地点3. 详见《铜山毛榉案》
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	暖色调的黑

一艘客轮在英吉利海峡上轰鸣着航行，雪白浪花不断向后翻涌，仿佛要吞噬多佛白崖。东边露出一丝微光，后面隐匿着整个太阳，正像油画般渲染周围的黯黑天幕，如黑洞，如天堂。破晓时分，云逐渐游离，寒流为海面笼上一层薄纱，壮丽而朦胧。

约翰出来透气时，夏洛克似乎已经在船舷边坐了很久。可能因为冷，他披着围巾和那件黑色大衣，眼睛像是盯着千里之外万丈波澜之下的某片黑域—一个打扫卫生的黑人清洁工。

他的肩膀微微一颤，表明注意到约翰来了。于是约翰安静地站在侦探身后，顺着他的目光观察那个衣衫脏乱、佝偻着腰的矮小黑人，在黎明时打扫甲板，他眼里千万众生中的普通一员，夏洛克眼里的犯罪艺术家。

那天晚餐时，甲板上灯红酒绿。铺着雪白餐布的桌面上有银质餐具和一个玫瑰花瓶。约翰的神经勉强忍受着香槟和几十种女士香水的混合味。他试图转移注意力，看着沉浮在海面上的连缀灯影，波浪流连其间，像一张暧昧浮华的网。期间夏洛克一直盯着甲板上一点。衣香鬓影的小姐们歌舞升平。

约翰忽然觉得孤独，想沉入英吉利海峡，远离灯光和舞会还有无名香水。离开夏洛克。

“这张网下面是另一种黑，完全脱离世界的本色。”夏洛克突然开口，眼睛凝视海面——约翰看着的地方。

就像另一个世界的灵魂。约翰这样想道，没有说话。

-

01

伦敦某年的一个夏日，约翰·华生去参加哈德森太太的葬礼。 度过了八十个四季之后，这位前房东太太在一个乡村小园病逝。几天前的玫瑰色黄昏里，唱机上停滞的黑胶唱片，翻卷的《每日电邮》，忘记浇水的紫罗兰，泡着最后一抹落日余晖的苦咖啡。她就这样安静地睡去，门前停放着那辆不久前擦洗过的阿斯顿·马丁。

那时候约翰和四岁的女儿住在阿维莫尔一座小镇上。 白天行医，傍晚在壁炉前辅导小罗莎的功课，邻居不时会送来自酿的蓝莓酒。他偶尔带女儿看看附近的牧场，暗绿色中几块突兀枯黄的草地，那些黑白交替的牛羊。苏格兰高地上的风像侵略军。纯黑的夜里，尼斯湖蓝色的剪影漂浮在狰狞森林间，犹如一片失真的流动彩幕—这些夜晚编织成的黑暗中，再也没有贝克街的消息。

直到茉莉来电告知他哈德森太太的死讯。窒息性的短暂剧痛。他穿上纯黑西装，托邻居照顾小罗莎，抄起手机和一叠零钱就登上奔向伦敦的快车。日暮时分，窗外闪过很多年前的光景—希思罗机场，伦敦塔，大本钟，苏格兰场，政府玻璃楼。临街一排排方正房屋沐浴在十九世纪的落日下，随着泰晤士河冷漠的水缓缓流动。行人的影子拉得很长。一切恰恰熟悉，就像不曾离开过。

暖色调的伦敦，夏洛克的面容。约翰甚至记得每个街角的每件小事，当时每一句话。

葬礼这天晴朗无云，夏风轻轻拂动小园里的玫瑰丛，像一小片血红色的海。白雀落在树枝和房顶，扑棱着翅膀。树影下光斑明明暗暗。约翰站在一片纯黑里，其间有斯坦福，雷斯垂德，麦考夫，茉莉，哈德森太太生前好友。他对他们报以点头。

精致的灵柩上刻着一行碑文：生死亦如玫瑰。

约翰看见棺材前的夏洛克·福尔摩斯。他穿着一套体面精细的黑西装，双眸深陷，鹰隼般的冷锐目光一如往昔。这种眼神落在约翰身上时勾勒出柔和的弧度。他们的视线撞在一起，像是某种沉淀反应，之间隔着黑色人群、棺材、阳光、风、玫瑰。

围成圆圈的人们中间，侦探看着他，一朵胸花，也许或是他身后几千英里外的某处。他不知道。夏洛克站在灵柩前，整了整领带，开始致悼词。

“哈德森太太总是不按常理出牌，”他用一种低沉平和的声音说。“昨天她的律师根据遗嘱请求，通知我致悼词的时候，我相当吃惊—依人们对我性格的认知，很难想象还会有人提出这样的请求。但我感到庆幸，因为哈德森太太又给了夏洛克·福尔摩斯一次叛逆的机会…毕竟我上次被要求致辞还是在约翰·华生的婚礼上…”

有人忍不住露出微笑。约翰低头站在人群里，感觉到他一刹那的视线。

“玛莎·露易丝·哈德森，我们的哈德森太太。在多数人看来，她的人生像个笑话—跳脱衣舞，吸毒团伙，丈夫被处决，负债累累，但这些不影响她的善心。我想，你们每一位都会记得自己生命中与她相关的一部分，比如你曾被调侃，我总在她墙上留下弹痕，他因搜查她的房子而遭痛骂……其实我搬离贝克街后常与她通信往来，因为她，或者说我记忆中与她相关的那段日子，是我生命里最鲜明的色彩。

“这么说违背逻辑，可头脑与观察总存在误差。哈德森太太生前生活混乱，我却相信她那颗金子般的心，如同她知道我是反社会怪胎，却无微不至地关照。她狂放不羁，她优雅从容。这也许是为什么她选择在玫瑰里告别。玛莎·哈德森的灵魂深潜海底。”

远处教堂的钟声悠悠响起。约翰感到眼眶被阳光刺痛。夏洛克停顿了几秒，凝视他的方向。他的声音忽然变得轻柔。

“所以，假如我能再选择一次，我依然会爱上他的心，尽管不是以爱情的名义。”

一个光头—貌似哈德森太太的前同伙—第一个为侦探的致辞热烈鼓掌，然后有了第二个，第三个…夏洛克的眼睛只看着一个地方。约翰转身消失在人影中，他的眼神也就溶解在渐渐泅开的纯黑里，宛如泼墨间的一束暖色光。

白雀从枝头鸣叫着飞去。

02.

那是几年前了。

约翰不时会想，时光是环形的，就像宁静无忧的童年时期、纷乱的少年时代、血腥狂放的军旅生涯。一座座红顶白墙的乡村屋舍，教授遗忘在讲台上的钢笔，盛夏战场上颠簸的军车轰鸣和最后那颗炸弹都是这个圆上的节点。

七月中旬的某个午夜，窗帘遮住半边玻璃，外面是挥发白日热度的贝克街。他蜷在沙发上聆听夏洛克拉小提琴，绵长旋律淹没了星星和街道，像一束烛光裹着伦敦。高傲的七月，楼下传来哈德森太太与人争执的嘁嘁喳喳。

他执琴的手腕修长灵敏，骨骼剔透；他的瘦削背影随着音符摇晃，肩膀微微颤抖。约翰看见玻璃上夏洛克双眸轻瞌的容颜，知道他在深思——不论拉什么旋律，这是他思考的方式。音符间女人的意象不存在—唯一例外是那位女士，艾琳·艾德勒—它们淌入漆黑夜色中的空旷街道，而不是他心里。他的心是硫酸铜结晶，幽蓝般冷酷精密，容不下一丝爱情的暖色误差。

但这是一支摇篮曲，不是他偶尔消遣的勃拉姆斯，肖邦或舒曼的摇篮曲，而是那个夜晚的，夏洛克·福尔摩斯的。

是为了艾琳·艾德勒吧。约翰忍不住起身，几乎以一种确定的语气说。我很累了，晚安，夏洛克。

今天是7月7日。侦探看着他，刚才的旋律流淌在他眼睛里，使它们不再如同那张脸庞的一部分。

约翰皱眉与他对视。那一刻他想说的话很多很多，比如“哦我的生日！“ “开一瓶威士忌吧” “我多少岁了？” “我忘了，谢谢你“……关于新生，环形，黑色的伦敦。可是他居然没有表达一丝诸如此类的意思——今天约翰觉得自己也许完全错了，但当时那个念头横冲直撞，唯一一点勇气竟是那天的摇篮曲和错位的眼神。

今晚一起睡吗？他靠在卧室门框上，突然问。

夏洛克一怔，看上去不懂他的意思。他花了两秒考虑这个提议，期间那阵旋律冰冻在蓝色虹膜内。

晚安，约翰。他最后低声说，很快穿过起居室以至于约翰没能看清他的表情。昏黄灯光里他短暂地侧过脸。还有，生日快乐。

那一瞬间约翰瞥见他嘴角上扬的弧度，黄金比例一般，随后响起慎重的关门声。他缓步进入自己卧室，站在窗前思索他们的问题，一些很久远的未知因素。但他不是夏洛克，无法将许多零碎画面重叠成一个环形。困倦渐渐上浮，约翰只得放弃。临睡前他更新了那篇名为《波西米亚丑闻》的博客。

对于夏洛克·福尔摩斯这样的人来说，陷入爱情就等于攻陷了他细致严谨的性格，分散他的注意力，他得出的结论就会受到质疑。哪怕是他的精密仪器落入了尘埃，或者他的高倍放大镜镜头开裂，也不会比他卷入一种强烈的感情更具有颠覆作用。（*1）

纯黑的头脑，蓝色的心。约翰躺在床上这样想着，起居室的灯熄灭了。

03.

再没有人提起那天晚上的事。他如往常一样行医，约会，写博客；夏洛克沉浸在解剖犯罪和尸体中，和麦考夫争执，委托人与警察轮流造访贝克街——对他来说伦敦整天呻吟着转动，滤出供他兴奋的残渣。

甚至可卡因过量也无法激起他对爱情的一丝兴趣。约翰有时绝望地想。那个七月夏夜像一条若隐若现的影子，笼罩着他从未提及的那部分，温存而大胆。每当他们四目相对，他心里莫名感到温暖，如照亮黑夜的一束光。

贝克街的第五年冬天，伦敦下了雪。他们刚从科尼什半岛回来，城里已是日暮时分，泰晤士河畔霓虹闪烁，照亮雪花。约翰陪夏洛克坐在一家酒吧的靠窗座位，一杯杯喝啤酒以消解奔波劳顿。雪花落在玻璃上，模糊了街景。

你写完《魔鬼之足》后，会发现伦敦又变成一座乏味的空城。夏洛克一口灌下半杯啤酒，嘟囔。

约翰看着他。案子结束后你说的那番话是真的？

什么话？侦探放下酒杯。

我从未恋爱过，但如果我确实恋爱，若我的爱人遭此惨遇，我可能也会像这位目无法纪的猎人一样。好了就此打住，有些现象非常明显，免得给你的思绪添乱（*2）。约翰两手放在桌上，重复道。这什么意思，什么现象？

夏洛克看着窗外，闷声说。没别的意思。你理应关注案件的破解过程，约翰。

一瞬间约翰被他的态度搞得有些窝火。艾琳·艾德勒容貌姣好，也非常聪明。如果她是你硫酸铜结晶中的一粒沙，那也很……

他还没说完，侦探就起身离开，身后是吵嚷的人群。约翰坐在原地沉默了几秒，留下半杯啤酒，追了出去。街灯将积雪照得惨白，夏洛克跌跌撞撞地踩在上面。灯光交替着他的修长黑影。

夏洛克！忘了它吧，忘了吧！约翰喊着，艰难地跟上他。相处这么久，夏洛克从不曾对他这样没耐心。他隐隐担忧，也很心悸。

不是那位女士。夏洛克突然转身，拉着他的衣袖站稳。约翰闻见他呼吸里的威士忌味，混合着雪的潮湿越来越挨近。

很浅很浅的一个吻。约翰感到额头上嘴唇移动的温度，融化了一点点雪。夏洛克低着头，看不清脸。他的睫毛沾着水迹，像一道黯影遮住瞳孔。更多的雪落下来，在暖色调的街灯下显得异常朦胧。

那年冬天以后的事约翰记不清了。他回想起来时，感觉仿佛在漫漫长夜里独自漂泊许久，直到遇见夏洛克。

04.

与阿维莫尔小镇不同，约翰对贝克街抱着无法释怀的特殊感情——准确来说，贝克街221B号——委托人、罪犯、骗子、麦考夫、法医、雷斯垂德，他们都象征着冒险，使他的头脑升华为化学仪器，血液流淌着子弹。黑色的夜，手枪，路灯和警笛。在这里，他的灵魂回归那由伦敦街巷铺成的战场，而夏洛克·福尔摩斯是他唯一信赖的同行斗士。

相比之下，阿维莫尔小镇显得过于美丽冷清，终日是朴实的邻人，寂寥牧场和一排排红顶白墙的苏格兰民居。若夏洛克在那，总有一天他会发现镇民死于二十种惊人谋杀或侦探因可卡因过量致死。静谧造福迟钝的退休老人，却毁灭他们。

约翰这样想着，已经看见了贝克街。甜品店的鲜红招牌下，221B号房门敞开，家政公司正把一件件家具搬上卡车，几个西装革履的人在门口转悠。哈德森太太的律师解释说，她生前嘱咐将房子变卖抵债，除了二楼那间寓所。

楼梯间有灰尘飘落，还弥漫着一股陈旧的潮湿气味。约翰开门时，夏洛克蜷缩在壁炉前的沙发上，披着宽大的丝绒睡袍，看上去憔悴而瘦削。他十指对顶搭在膝盖上，头垂在胸前，一副蛰伏待机的熟悉模样。听到约翰的脚步声，他缓缓抬起眼。

茶几上有两杯咖啡，约翰坐在自己的沙发上。“又是什么演绎法？”他感觉夏洛克预料他会回来，在这里等他。

“不。我就是知道。”夏洛克起身踱步，抚摸墙上弹痕，“其实遇见案子我就来这里冥想，睡觉时才回到单间公寓。只是你不知道罢了。”

约翰环视四周——骷髅模型，电脑，泰晤士报，小提琴，实验试剂，叠成小帆船的案件整理，还有成堆的可卡因试管。他目光一跳，猛然站起身。

“我不在的这段日子你注射了多少？”他上前抓住那只骨骼突兀的手腕，卷起衣袖查看手臂。侦探微微一笑，任由他这样做。

“你了解我的需求，约翰。而且，你也知道你不在。”

约翰盯着那些密密麻麻的针孔和酸碱溶液的腐蚀，头脑嗡嗡直响，根本没听夏洛克说话。他紧握着那只手，忍不住将额头贴上去，触及冰冷肌肤下隐隐跳动的温热静脉。

侦探扶起他的肩。“可卡因不过是工具。何不听听我这些年的成果呢？哈，你无法想象我怎样搞垮了一个恐怖组织，挽救了苏格兰场危机，这件事上麦考夫简直一败涂地。拐卖儿童、诈骗案、青少年犯罪都不值一提，这种事多到无聊。还有几次针对我的谋杀，差点牵连哈德森太太，嗯，那是两年前一个深秋下午……“

他顿时容光焕发，深陷的眼睛明亮起来。约翰被他的欢快语气感染，心里明白可怜的反社会怪胎已经很久没有倾诉发酵的狂喜。

“最精彩的部分我们一边喝一边讲吧，去酒吧。”约翰拿起他的外套。

05.

落日渐渐下沉在地平线。行道树在血色黄昏里哗哗作响，模糊的阴影下车辆奔驰。霓虹还没亮起，这天的酒吧有很多人，耳畔满是破碎的声音。

“所以他们借莫里亚蒂之名来杀你，你托苏格兰场放出假死讯想试探，发现不是莫里亚蒂，你又叫警察悄悄围住贝克街等他们自投罗网，最后再让苏格兰场向媒体辟谣。天哪，可怜的雷斯垂德……”约翰笑出声，想象着这位探长焦头烂额的样子。“我承认，夏洛克，这太不可思议了。”

“最不可思议的是他们得知我活着后警惕起来，忙着清扫据点，结果让我一路摸到了他们的老巢…当然，最后的功劳归雷斯垂德—祝他高升。如果你把这桩犯罪团伙案写进博客，会发现和当年法国那件卢浮宫失窃案一样迷人……还记得黑人清洁工吗？这些人永远搞不出新花样，艺术家才这么无聊。”夏洛克也有了醉意，血色余晖一点点落入他眼底。

酒吧的灯光温暖起来，不时能听见冰块碰撞杯壁的叮咚声。夏洛克在喧嚣人潮中一会哼着肖邦，一会谈起老相识的近况，脸上挂着半是关怀半是嘲讽的笑容。约翰含糊地听着—麦考夫有秘密情妇，雷斯垂德成功升职，茉莉结婚了—对他们来说，夏洛克像一只风鸟似的追求极致艺术，永不停歇；在侦探眼里，平常人又何尝不是没有脚的鸟，永恒地致力于那些他不屑也不懂的事。

比如职场，交际，还有爱情。

约翰在混沌的酒精中想起当初离开的原因。他不懂爱情。他的内心冷酷无比。茉莉曾对他说过。不，不完全是因为这个。那时候的他渴望回归静谧安稳的生活——经过战争与跟夏洛克相伴的日子，他开始思念童年时期的屋舍花园和草地上那条无波无澜的小河，时光环形的最初节点。再者，他需要从玛丽的死中解脱，也在某种程度上为了小罗莎。

尽管他知道这样很自私。至少，对夏洛克·福尔摩斯来说。其实很多年前那个七月午夜的摇篮曲和大雪中夏洛克留在他额头上的一吻，甚至早在这些之前，每个地方，每次冒险都是环形上的节点，只是他选择继续走下去。夏洛克的灵魂却翻滚在另一个世界，如海般漆黑，以暖色调的黑衣斗士。

“你在想什么？”夏洛克醉得不轻，悠悠地问。

“没什么。你喝醉了，回家吧。”约翰扶着他拨开吵嚷的人群，撞进门外夏日的蓝色空气里。

天空最后一抹血色没入黯黑边缘，车灯来去匆匆，一条躁动的河。他们出门时刮着风，吹散了远处广场的一点点人群。霓虹闪烁下，伦敦披着重影。

他扶着醉酒的侦探往回走。暖色的大风中忽然有人放声高歌：“Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful. You know for you I'd bleed myself dry...”

“知道吗，约翰，你有一颗金子般的心。”

06.

贝克街221B号，夏洛克的卧室。

起风的夜晚，他们穿着白天的衣服躺在一起，充斥着淡淡的威士忌味。侦探沉沉睡去。夜间的地球，坠入星辰和宇宙。

约翰翻过身看着他，闻到他细碎的呼吸。他的面容安静腼腆，像个孩子——谁能知道这样的容颜可以冷酷睿智，目光犀利刻薄？约翰笑了，伸手轻轻地摸了摸他略微凹陷的脸庞。

那一刻仿佛经历无数黑暗，他们身处另一个世界的海底凝视彼此。

后来即使多年逝去，约翰开始嘲笑夏洛克成问题的模糊记忆的时候，他也会想起这个起风的夏夜——一定与那个七月午夜有某种相似，如暖烘烘的烛光、幽蓝色、黑色、恍惚旋律，但他不敢确定。透亮的蓝色夜晚，他们的公寓漂浮在蒸汽时代的长河里，涌动色彩来自灵魂，窗外霎时酸雾弥漫，幽灵马车呼啸而过，假面小姐的衣裙擦过墙角，小贩们叫嚣着……他几乎就要动情地亲吻这一切。而他选择克制。

第二天，约翰醒来时夏洛克已穿戴体面，还抹了点古龙香水。发现自己的西装三件套叠在一旁，约翰好笑地打量着他。

“快收拾好，约翰。我们今天要去铜山毛榉庄园。（*3）”夏洛克强装严肃的面具遮不住超自然的喜悦，他准备好踏上冒险征程。

之后很长一段时间，他都是夏洛克·福尔摩斯冒险途中的伴侣，无穷无尽，犹如真实的风鸟。的士大街小巷地转，警笛尖锐地悲鸣。总有一个人，一次破案归来后他在日记中写道，他的光芒足以盖过缺陷。当今我们都是自私而脆弱的，但你永远不知道，为了他竟能如此宽容。

麦考夫，茉莉和雷斯垂德的脸越来越老，夏洛克鹰隼般的冷厉目光也略显斑驳。约翰想，是时候回阿维莫尔了。

07.

约翰·华生在一个深秋午后去苏赛克斯拜访夏洛克·福尔摩斯。天空下着雨，淅淅沥沥。他踩在湿润的泥泞小径上，毫无声响，像一位隐士去看望另一个怪人。

退休的侦探靠在门框上看着他。他黑色的卷发服帖地梳在脑后，发际线更高了，突出悬崖般的额头。鬓角也沾了星点风霜，唯一不变的是那雪亮的眼神。约翰知道他在用演绎法。

罗莎蒙德要去上剑桥了。

你成功戒掉可卡因。

真不容易。你有过几个女友，但还没再婚。

你的蜂巢常毁于雷雨，这可够受的。

她爱上了一个老教授，和你大吵一架，所以你决定暂住我这里。

……

约翰的思绪休止了一拍。他们盯了彼此几秒，然后几乎同时大笑起来。侦探的眼角露出明显的鱼尾纹，弯弯的，让那双眼睛看上去有些温柔。恍惚一瞬，约翰以为自己再度捕捉到了许多年前生日那晚的旋律。

然而没有。夏洛克很快将他领进客厅，墙上用子弹钉着泰晤士报片段，壁炉上放着骷髅模型和小刀。从这里恰好能望见院内一角鲜红娇艳的玫瑰，沾着雨珠微微摇摆，仿佛情人的面颊。约翰眼前浮现出哈德森太太的葬礼。

看来我还没失去让你惊叹的能力。夏洛克身体一滑陷入波斯风格的丝绒沙发里，双眼半闭地望向东方情调的暖色屋顶，脸上是惬意的笑容。有你的陪伴真是太好了。你不知道我多么想你……我亲爱的，亲爱的约翰。

约翰故意忽略了侦探的话，虽然他深知这位故友有多不乐意袒露感情。他相信假如当初他不曾离开，在起风的夏日黄昏抓住那首歌的意义，假如他这么多年有所坚持，那么现在……但是没有。窗外冷雨不停地下，绿叶被风吹动，哗哗作响。

他忽然想起簌簌落雪，还有黎明时分大海的冷色魅影，辽阔而隐秘。另一个世界的颜色。他终究无法突破那层界限。

我爱你的灵魂，尽管不是以爱情的名义。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 原文出自《波西米亚丑闻》  
> 2\. 原文出自《魔鬼之足》，科尼什半岛为原作地点  
> 3\. 详见《铜山毛榉案》


End file.
